


It'll be Alright

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Taehyun, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Huening Kai, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: What's the danger of seeing an omega in the middle of the road begging for help? Unless..
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	It'll be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write angst but it ended up in the drafts...and now this is what i finished...I wrote this at midnight so...there might be grammar errors

What's the danger of walking alone in a dark road? Nothing is really feared if you're an Alpha in this town and luckily for Yeonjun, he is one. But omegas would most likely have been abducted by a random alpha as soon as someone sees them alone.

Yeonjun was walking home from a party, slightly sober but not drunk because of his alcohol tolerance. He walked down his usual route when he smells something intoxicating in this certain street. He immediately got riled up knowing that is a scent from an omega that is in heat.

"What the fuck? What omega would be outside at this time and they're in fucking heat" Yeonjun says to himself, continuing to ignore the arousal that is building inside him. He exhaled deeply trying to control himself because it would totally not be a good thing to suddenly pound on a random omega.

He continued to walk and a soft voice that only the person on that place would be able to heard it. As he walked the voice got prominent and louder that he was able to understand the whimpers. 

"Please, help..." the voice pleaded

Yeonjun began to turn his head wondering where the voice is coming from.

"Hello? Where are you?" Yeonjun responded from the soft voice hoping that he finds the voice.

"Please..." The voice then suddenly screamed which made Yeonjun be able to determine where the voice is from.

He ran towards a tree on the sidewalk and behind it he found a boy with red hair, all sweaty and it seems like he has gone unconscious.

"Oh my..." Yeonjun tried to control himself from pounding into the boy and just help him with his heat, he gathered his strength to lift the boy. 

He ran towards his home and opened the door, and laid the boy in his bed. Yeonjun stared at the boy, thousand thoughts rummaging through his mind.

"Why is he outside at the middle of the night?" He thought to himself

He went to his living room to get a towel and came back and wipe the sweat of the unconscious omega in front of him. He was hot to touch and the it was breathing deeply.

While he was wiping the boy all clean Yeonjun didn't notice the omega was now conscious.

"Who are you?" The boy uttered weakly

"I'm Choi Yeonjun...I saw you unconscious in the middle of the road. You're lucky I was the one who found you not an aggressive alpha" Yeonjun continued wiping the sweat off the omega

"T-thank you... I'm Kang Taehyun" the boy spoke softly like a wet cotton candy.

"You should change clothes you're full of sweat, I have clothes here you can borrow" Yeonjun said and grabbed a shirt and pants of his and gave it to Taehyun.

Yeonjun turned around so the omega can change his clothes, "Are you comfy now?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yes...But it still hurts...This is my first heat, my family kicked me out of the house after finding out I was an omega, they said it was a disgrace for them" Taehyun looked down while small tears escaped his eyes.

"Well...Uhm... I'm an Alpha and...You can sleep here in my bed, I'll sleep at the couch so you can rest..." Yeonjun offered wondering why the fuck did he just offer a stranger a place to stay to but he did it anyway.

"Are you sure? Wow...Thank You" Taehyun wiped his tears and grinned with his sparkling eyes.

Yeonjun went to his couch and prepared a pillow and blanket for him to sleep on, and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

However, Taehyun on the bedroom tried to sleep but the pain worsened and he definitely cannot sleep in this situation. He didn't know he was going to be an omega so he didn't even have heat repressants, his family's deep hatred on omegas caused him to be kicked out of his home.

He didn't expect that they were that against omegas, saying they were useless and are just pains in the ass.

Taehyun tried to sleep in different positions but he cannot sleep due to the pain in his body, it became a lot worse a few minutes later and he screamed out of the strong pain.

Tears again formed in his eyes, desperate for the pain to go away.

"Yeonjun...Hyung! It hurts!!" Taehyun cried, his hole wet with slick which made him more needy.

* * *

Yeonjun woke up to the voice of Taehyun calling his name, also waking up to a hard-on evident on his pants, he's definitely fucked up.

Yeonjun went to the room and saw a crying Taehyun, he knew how painful heats would be based from his ruts. So he went beside Taehyun not knowing what to do, although he fucking knew what he needed to do.

"Please...Just make this pain go away, it hurts so much" Tears escaping from Taehyun's eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna take advantage of your heat..." 

"Just fucking do it! I can't take this pain anymore" Taehyun shouted as he was hugging his self.

"You said so" Yeonjun's last words before he gave in into his instinct.

He went to Taehyun's lips and it was a really hungry, passionate kiss. Yeonjun's hand went to the omega's body and immediately undressed him naked.

He undressed himself too still kissing Taehyun like a wild beast the other one not being able to keep up with Yeonjun's aggressiveness.

He held the omega's chin and said while staring directly at his eyes "I'm not gonna stop breeding you till you bear my fucking pups you understand?" With a harsh tone evident on his voice

Taehyun nodded fast "Please...Just want your knot in me Alpha" Tears falling from Taehyun's eyes like a stream.

"What a fucking slut you are" Yeonjun pushed Taehyun in the bed and held his legs to put them in his shoulders.

The omega's hole was red and drowning in slick, begging for an Alpha's cock to be filled in and bred. Some pre-cum also dripping from the omega's cock.

He positioned his cock directly onto Taehyun's whole and thrusted aggressively, earning a loud mewl from the omega.

"You fucking like that?" 

"Yes! Yes! Please wreck me..." The omega was going crazy from the immense pleasure.

Yeonjun went crazy and thrusted the life out of Taehyun like a madman. He growled while thrusting into the omega crazily.

"Fuck! Yes! Fuc—So good!" Taehyun was filled with Yeonjun's fat cock, he felt full and tears we're still falling from his eyes because of the pleasure it was giving him.

Taehyun reached his climax, Yeonjun removed the other's legs from his shoulder and positioned Taehyun's legs to his head like the mating position.

Yeonjun continued thrusting and oh man, The position helped Yeonjun hit deeper parts in Taehyun's hole. The omega's hole was so tight like it doesn't wanna let go of Yeonjun's cock.

Yeonjun came and felt his knot forming inside Taehyun's hole. Taehyun was humming because of how full he felt with the Alpha's cock inside him.

"Fuck, you really want my pups don't you?"

"Yes...Want them...Pups..." Taehyun whispered, unable to form proper words from the pleasure.

But the thing is...They were fucking until it was the afternoon of the next day, Oh Taehyun was so full of cum it was no doubt he was gonna bear Yeonjun's pups.

After the nth session of fucking, Yeonjun's phone was ringing on the bedside table.

"Hello?" 

"You fucker! You suddenly disappeared from the party and you didn't respond from our calls!" Beomgyu shouted in the phone

Yeonjun turned his head onto the omega who was sleeping peacefully, tired from being for almost 11 hours straight, he grinned at the sight and returned his attention to Beomgyu on the phone "I just had some...Important matters"

"What's more important than us? Hyuka was literally dancing at the table in the party, me and Soobin had to stop him and you weren't there to help us!"

"I fucked an omega in heat for 11 hours straight, that is what's more important" 

"You're fucking unbelievable..."

"Whatever" Yeonjun ended the call and returned to his bed, laying down beside the omega.

"You're quite bold huh" Taehyun said while his eyes are still closed.

"Oh yeah, want me to fuck the brains out of you again?" Yeonjun suggested

"Hyung let me fucking rest, then maybe I'll go for it again..."

"Oh sure you'll do" Yeonjun said with a smirk.

Oh may the Moon Goddess bless Taehyun's hole. 


End file.
